


[Mindless] (Flowers) "just follow me, i know the area"

by gilgumush



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Safe for work tho, Self-Insert, Teikou Era, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilgumush/pseuds/gilgumush
Summary: Kuroko dan Kau sungguh tidak percaya akan merasa jenuh dengan warna yang sama, atau setidaknya, dengan Kuning yang sama.





	[Mindless] (Flowers) "just follow me, i know the area"

**Author's Note:**

> Beneran deh ini safe for work..... Cuma ya tigaan aja sayyy.....
> 
> Aku gabisa milih kuroko or kise.....

“Ryouta, jalan pelan-pelan!” Kau menarik napas dengan rakusnya.

“Ryouta memang tidak pengertian,” timpa Kuroko yang juga kehabisan napas, terlepas dari posisinya sebagai salah satu reguler tim basket Teiko.

“Eh??!” Kise menengok pada kedua siswa dan siswi yang tangannya ia tarik paksa—namun penuh cinta—sembari setengah berlari. Lengan kirinya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya, kau yang tengah dituntunnya melalui tangan kanannya mengambil posisi jongkok. Kise bisa melihat wajah memerah dan kehabisan napasmu, sebab kau menelengkan tatapan tajammu—yang menurut Kise sangat menggemaskan—lurus ke keping emasnya. Belum lagi siswa satunya yang mulai menguarkan aura kegelapan khasnya yang bisa saja berujung tusukan mematikan di ulu hatinya—secara fisik.

Sebelum menjadi korban pembunuhan kedua kesayangannya, Kise secepat mungkin melepaskan kedua tangannya dan menarik Kuroko jongkok bersamanya untuk melakukan pemelukan paksa bersamamu, “Ah, maaf! Maaf! Maaf, ya??”

“S-sesak!” pekikmu teredam.

“L-lepas!” kening Kuroko mengerut seram.

_Tuk! Nyu~t!_

Sebut saja Kise masokis, sudah ditusuk ulu hatinya—terima kasih, Kuroko—dan dicubit bak pemutar kompor gas di perut bagian lambungnya olehmu, yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya rengekan minta maaf yang sama.

Kuroko yang merasa kewarasannya masih tersisa, mengalah saja. Kau pun sudah tahu tabiat merepotkan si kepala kuning, helaan napas saja yang mampu diproduksimu, “memangnya mau kemana, sih? Dari tadi katamu ‘dekat, kok! Nih, sebentar lagi sampai!’, apanya yang sebentar lagi!”

“Aku juga punya tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan, Ryouta.” Kau mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tidak seperti Kise yang tidak punya harapan dalam hal akademik, Kau dan Kuroko setidaknya menempati posisi tengah ranking angkatan.

Pelaku pemaksaan merangkap korban penganiayaan masih mengelus kedua bagian perutnya, “ikut aja dulu ya, aku tahu tempatnya, kok.”

“Kalian pasti nggak nyesel, janji deh!” tambahnya dengan senyum milyaran watt, sebelum kembali menarik tanganmu dan Kuroko, kali ini tidak lupa untuk mengaitkan masing-masing jarinya.

“Tetsuya, kalo begini terus, kita diajak ke neraka juga kayaknya nurut.”

“Kita memang terlalu memanjakannya.”

“Aku dengar, lho! Lagian aku nggak bakal bawa kalian ke neraka kok!”

Kau dan Kuroko saling berpandangan,_ tidak yakin juga, siapa yang bisa jamin_. Meski terdengar berlebihan, Kau dan Kuroko yakin akan melakukan apapun yang Kise minta, nyaris tanpa pikir panjang. Parahnya, Kuroko tahu dia dan Kise tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaanmu, juga Kau dan Kise yang tak bisa tidak menurut pada Kuroko. Tapi, toh, _kami bertiga bersama-sama juga tanpa pertimbangan sejak awal_, pikirmu.

Seruan protes baru ingin dilayangkanmu lagi, sebelum kedua keping lensamu terperosok pada hamparan kekuningan dan kemilau mentari sore yang menyambut kalian riang. Jalan setapak yang lurus menunjukkan tepat pada pusat tata surya bima sakti yang bersiap terbit di belahan bumi lain. Dialihkan pandanganmu pada sisi permadani keemasan, menampilkan para pecinta mentari yang tak jemu menunjukkan kecintaannya pada sang kekasih meski sayup-sayup hembusan angin menggodanya. Kau melayangkan tatapanmu pada pemuda bersurai biru, yang juga menghujammu dengan bahasa mata yang sama. Bunga matahari, mentari senja, dan pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta. Kalau pun kau dan Kuroko merasa bosan pada warna yang sama—

Kau tertawa ringan, yang dibalas Kuroko dengan sentimentil yang serupa.

Kise belum sempat membalik badan dan melakukan segala macam pose yang sudah diaturnya, terkejut mendapati reaksi audiens yang dibawanya, “Kok malah ketawa? Apanya yang lucu, sih!”

“Nggak ada!” jawabmu ditengah-tengah tawa kegelian.

“Ryouta memang kadang-kadang lucu,” Kuroko tersenyum geli.

Kise sepenuhnya tidak mengerti apa yang kau dan Kuroko maksud, tapi menyaksikan tawa geli, senyum tulus, dan tatapan-tatapan afeksi yang dilayangkan kepadanya cukup untuk mematangkan kedua pipi hingga telinganya. Mendumel gemas, Kise yang harusnya membuat mereka terpukau malah dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

“Harusnya kalian terpesona, dong!”

_Kalau pun kau dan Kuroko merasa bosan pada warna yang sama—_

Kau mengangguk dengan senyum geli yang belum juga luntur, “Ryouta memang _best boy_!”

“Cantik, kok, pemandangannya,” balas Kuroko dengan senyum terbaiknya.

—Kuroko dan Kau sungguh tidak percaya akan merasa jenuh dengan warna yang sama, atau setidaknya, dengan Kuning yang sama. 


End file.
